Ruki Mukami
Ruki Mukami (無神 ルキ Mukami Ruki) is the eldest son of the Mukami household. He is known as the 'Brains' of the Mukami family. Appearance Ruki is a handsome young man with ruffled, short hair colored with black on top and white on the edges. He wears black web chokers on his neck. He has grey eyes and also three black piercings on his right ear. Ruki has two big scars on his back from when he was a child. He is sometimes seen carrying a book. He usually wears a grey jacket with a long sleeve black shirt underneath and wears it with black pants and a brown belt. He sometimes wears a long sleeved maroon shirt with a black butterfly print on the bottom left side and wears it with black pants and a black belt. He wears the black web chokers with both outfits. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket with a white dress shirt that is slightly unbuttoned revealing a long sleeved maroon shirt underneath and a long black tie over it. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown shoes. Personality He always has an intimidating smirk on his face matched with a calm tone, but a sense of brutality can be felt in his spoken words. Without dirtying his own hands, he interacts with others as a cruel-hearted, military do-S (extreme sadist). Ayato notes that he is an "intellectual" person. History Before he was turned into a vampire, Ruki was a human born into a rich family. He was a spoiled little boy who was a member of the 'aristocracy' and found amusement in treating other people harshly and rudely. However, as karma would have it, Ruki’s father, a kind and generous person, wasn’t good at managing his business/money and became bankrupt. Ruki found out about his father's bankruptcy when he woke up to the servants ransacking the house for valuables. When he tried to stop them, they banded together to beat Ruki up for all the cruel things he did to them while telling him about the state of his family. To make matters worse, they told him that his mother ran off with her secret lover, leaving only a letter saying that she loves him. After the beating, Ruki went to the garden and found that his father had committed suicide. Ruki stayed behind in his family home for some time, hoping that his mother would come back (he even wondered to himself how his mother could say she loves him but leave him behind) before he gave up and ended up on the streets, mocked by another aristocrat. He ended up in a orphanage where he was treated poorly by both the other kids and caretaker because he was a former aristocrat with a bad attitude. The only kids who were decent to him were Azusa, Kou and Yuma, and eventually the four of them devised a plan to escape their ‘hell.' Unfortunately, while the plan started off well, they were pursued and caught. As punishment for trying to run away, Ruki was branded on his back like ‘livestock/cattle.’ As Ruki believed he was at the deepest pits of hopeless rage and despair at the world, Karlheinz appeared and offered the four children the chance to become vampires in order to take revenge on the world that, in his word, deprived them of everything. Ruki, Yuma, Kou and Azusa became vampires, and Karlheinz chose Ruki to be the ‘brains’ of the group, making sure that he was well-educated and capable of leading his ‘brothers.’ When he asked why Karlheinz chose to give him all this education when the others didn’t have that, Karlheinz told him that it was Ruki’s new role and that they’re all necessary for his plan. The plan details a human girl "Eve" with the heart of the demon lord’s daughter. "Eve’s" blood would choose an “Adam” who would be able to obtain the power to control the world, and their descendants would change the world. Ruki really felt indebted to Karlheinz, so he worked for him, doing what was needed to help him complete that plan. Relationships Family Ruki is the eldest son of the Mukami household. Granted by Karl, his job is to be the leader and look after his younger brothers: Kou, Yuma, and Azusa. Unlike the Sakamaki brothers, they have a closer relationship with one another and care for each other. Ruki only really cared for his father, even though he wasn't around much when he was a kid. As for his mother, he wanted to believe she loved him, but when she ran away with another man, he questioned her feelings for him. When his family goes bankrupt, the servants beat him up and they killed his father. Ruki sees his father's corpse, pinned against a tree with crows feasting on it. From that experience, he has recurring nightmares and becomes physically ill when reminded of his past. Yui Komori Ruki is very strict with Yui. Right off the bat, he forces her to sleep in his room so that he can monitor her at all times, thus giving her limited rights. She's not even allowed to go to school since the Sakamaki brothers go there as well. However, Ruki allows Yui to go to school, still monitoring her, and they run into Ayato. Ayato lectures Yui to go back, but she doesn't know what to say and Ruki interjects. The two get into a brief argument, until Yuma barges in. Ruki asks Yuma to deal with it, which he does, and he and Yui walk away from the scene. Later on, Ruki believes the Sakamakis will come to their house, so he locks Yui up in the dungeon/basement. After some time and with begging, he allows Yui to go out of the dungeon for a bit, but she's only allowed to be in his room. Out of nowhere, Ayato flies in, punches Ruki, knocking him out, and grabs Yui, taking her out to the balcony. Ruki regains consciousness and crawls his way to the balcony, reaching his hand out to Yui. Ayato claims how pathetic he is and it's hinted that Ruki actually cares for Yui since he asks Ayato if he loves her. Ayato laughs and burns their house down, taking Yui with him. Yui then resides in the Sakamaki house, only thinking about Ruki. After some time passes, Ruki meets up with Yui in the garden and tells her about his past in better detail than before. He then wishes her farewell since he can't become Adam and she should choose a valid Adam, because she's deserving to be Eve. Karlheinz Ruki respects Karl Heinz since he is the one who gave them a second chance at life, along with his brothers, thus saving him from the orphanage, or as he dubs it, "Hell". He feels indebted to Karlheinz, so he agrees to work with him for the "Adam and Eve" plan. However, in Ruki's vampire ending, he doesn't mind betraying Karl in order to be with Yui. He claims that he's the "snake who tempts Eve", but she agrees to be with him despite what he believes. Trivia * He is right-handed. * His foot size is 27.5 cm. * The book he always reads is a memento from his father. * His recent interest is making original dishes or recipes. * He hates strong-flavoured food and drinks.